Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interfacial component detection apparatus and method for detecting interfacial components such as traces of water between a head and a disk of a magnetic disk apparatus, and, more particularly, to an interfacial component detection method and an apparatus exhibiting excellent reproducibility and accuracy.